


One Last Gift

by TeaYouLater



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Zimbits christmas, its gay, proposal, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaYouLater/pseuds/TeaYouLater
Summary: After two days straight of family and friends gathering for Christmas, Bitty is ready to just relax with his boyfriend. However, they each have one last gift to give before he holiday ends.





	One Last Gift

     Eric waves at the cars driving down the almost fully snowed-over roads, finally heading home before the storm rolls in and keeps everyone from leaving. He shuts the door with a sigh. He loves each and every one of their friends dearly, but after a whole two days of nonstop celebrations, constant company can get a tad annoying. He makes his rounds turning off the lights and gathering dishes. Jack loads up the dishwasher liberally. The less they have to do, honestly, the better.After the post-party tidying up is done, Eric flops down onto the couch next to Jack and sticks his legs over Jack's lap as his boyfriend turns off the soft Christmas music that had been playing during the party.  
     "Gosh I'm glad that's over. Yesterday was so full of both our parents and today was our friends. I'm surprised we made it." Eric lets his head fall onto the back of the couch as Jack rubs circles on his calves.  
     "You held up well, Bud. Only one tray of cookies burnt." Jack chirps with a small smile.  
     "Oh? And whose fault is it i burnt them, huh? I distinctly remember you were quite the distraction earlier today" Eric pokes his sock covered toes into Jack's stomach a couple times to prove his point, but has no argument when he goes back to massaging his legs.  
     Eric and Jack sit quietly in each other's presence. The TV has on a looped recording of a fireplace, and the crackling is the only sound that fills their shared apartment, save the wind blowing drifting snow about outside. Bitty lets his eyes close and just enjoy the peace after what seemed like the longest weekend of his life. He baked a pie for everyone, of course. He also found out that Jack was absolutely helpless at wrapping presents, so Eric made him stick the bows and tags on after he wrapped them in festive paper. And let's not forget worry over what to get everyone. He got his Mama a new set of measuring cups and spoons-these were stainless steal with the measurements engraved on them so they wouldn't fade. Shitty got moustache oil and a comb and Lardo got some new watercolors. For Jack he got a copy of _The History of the Canadian Influence._  He also got him a-

_That's right._

_There's one more gift._

     Eric has had this for a while, but could never find the right time to give it to Jack. But now, here, alone in the quiet of their home, fireplace and dim romantic lighting, seemed as good a time as any.  
     "Jack sweetie I need to get up for a second." Eric pulls his legs out of Jack's lap and pads into the kitchen. In the bottom cabinet behind all the trays and cutting boards is a small wooden box. Eric's emergency funds box. Jack would never delve into it without his permission, so it has been the safest place to hide things. He pulls out a small box wrapped with Christmas male pinup paper ordered from online to wrap the SMH Christmas presents.  
     When Eric walks back to the living room, Jack is sitting up on the couch waiting. He sits himself carefully down next to him and holds out the box.  
     "What's this?" Jack lets him place the box in his hands.  
     "I know we already did our gift exchange, but I wanted to give you one last present." Jack snorts a the wrapping paper, but glances back and forth between the box and Eric before carefully tearing it open. Small and velvet. Jack's breath hitches.  
     "Bits.." He barely holds onto the box.  
     "Just open it!" Eric wrings his hands together nervously.  
     Jack opens the box. Inside is a simple ring. Thick, silver, with a dark band in the center. The inside is engraved with the numbers _01 & 15_. Jack stared dumbfounded as Eric slides off the couch to kneel down in front of him, taking Jack's hands in his own.  
     "Jack Laurent Zimmerman, I know we've mentioned in passing having a life together but we never really got so far as to talk about marriage, but..sweetpea, all I want to do is be with you. For the rest of my life I want to fall asleep next to you, wake up the same way, support you always. I love you so much and I want to make you as happy as you make me. Please- Lord, Jack please marry me?" Eric's eyes shine in the dim lights and Jack just stares at him.  
     

     Then he laughs. From his belly, this boy laughs, catching Eric off guard.  
     

     "What wait what?" Eric freezes. "Do you-is it something I said? Oh god just say no please don't laugh at me" He shrinks back onto his heels and covers his face with his hands. Jack stops and just wraps his arms around his boyfriend.  
     "No I- God Bitty no that's definitely not it I just- Look." Jack reaches into his pocket and pulls out a similar black box and opens it for Eric to see. A gold band with a sun engraved on the inside.  
     "Oh, Lordy, help me." Bitty grins and flings himself into Jack's open arms and kisses him. "So I take this as a yes?"  
     Jack smiles and kisses him softly on the forehead. "Only if you say yes to me."  
     "Jack of course I will. Yes. Now just put that ring on me and kiss me again."

 

* * *

 

     "So, why the sun on the ring?" Eric asks, watching the light reflect off the gold band on his left hand, tucked under their blankets and lounging on top of Jack's bare chest.

     Jack looks him dead in the eye and with the thickest Georgia accent Eric has ever heard, tells him, "You're an absolute ray of sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour because I had a dire need to see Bitty propose first but I mean?? Of course these two are so in sync that they plan on proposing on the same day. Please tell me what you think I'd love to hear! <3


End file.
